Dex
|eyes = |height = |species = Human |occupation = |family = |debut = }} Dexter (also commentary) (usually shortened to Dex) is a regular customer at the Salty Crackers Comics comic book shop. He comes in every month for comics and startled Elliot in his first appearance. His voice seems to be unusual, as his speech bubbles are irregularly shaped and their outlines and text are grey. He was present during the fire summon attack and recorded the fight on his cellphone equipped with a high definition video camera . The next day, he returned to the scene of the fight and remarked to Justin that "a great battle took place" there. He was at the shop again the next day, but the day after that, he showed up at the ASMA Dojo at the same time as the fire summon appeared there. Apparently, he was gifted with the use of some form of magical power, as he summoned multiple fire summons as well as a large dragon-like summon all at once. It was later revealed that the power he wielded while summoning was channeled through a pendant he wore, which depicted an urn, and this may also have been the means by which he was manipulated. After Grace knocked him unconscious with a sleeper hold , Dex awoke with no memory of their encounter whatsoever, claiming that the last thing he remembered was combing his beard at home . After the removal of his pendant, his voice appears to be more normal based on the regularly shaped appearance of his speech bubbles, though they are still grey. Abilities Magic Dex has been marked by an immortal. Adrian Raven concluded the culprit of both the marking and pedant to be Pandora Raven, based partly on the pithos inscription on the pendant. There are reasons to suspect this inscription to be misleading, considering the risk posed to Noah, who is likely to qualify for Pandora's maternal defence.Discussed here: Note that it's also possible he was marked by Pandora but someone else planted the pedant and controlled him. Voltaire claims at least some of the credit, although he doesn't exactly have a great track record of telling the truth. The mark allows him to summon various things, like the fire monsters or semi-autonomous fairy (it's actually the same spell ). The fairy works similarly to Susan's magical copy of Nanase's fairy doll. According to Noah, innate talents are rare, so the mark probably represent something he has yearned for - he can summon because he is lonely. By himself, Dex can only summon the fairy, but with additional power given by the pendant (which bears the image of a pithos, suggesting (or perhaps blaming) Pandora as its source) he can summon monsters like the fire monsters or the Taurcanis Draco. Also, he becomes disoriented, more open to suggestions from whoever is able to get through that disorientation, and suffers memory loss of the periods in which the pendant fills him with power. This use of the pendant is actually a loophole exploited by its planter: Immortals are supposed to only empower and guide mortals, but that's technically exactly what she was doing to Dex. Base Spell *Fairy Summon Empowered Spells Personal Spells *Flying *Heat Barrier Summons *Fire Summons *Taurcanis Draco Relationships Greg Probably to his own surprise, after the incident with the fire summons he found that he has a lot in common with Greg -- including liking the Lucky Bunny Bounty Show. It's possible Greg is his first friend. Later he mentioned game nights with Greg, which might include some other people Greg introduced him to ... or not. Justin Dex has also mentioned that he likes Justin and the comic shop. Gallery Dex in dojo.png|Dex in dojo Dex.png References Category:Supporting characters Category:Summoning Category:Magic Category:Marked by Pandora